


I Saw You Again (And I Almost Fell)

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: Yennefer and Tissaia had been friends in their youth, but were separated for many years. Thirteen years later, the two princesses are betrothed to one another, and they both fear what the other will think of them. Love is never immediate, but maybe they'd be willing to give it a chance?Prompt from: @myannburing on Tumblr (I hope you like it bud!)Entry for the Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	I Saw You Again (And I Almost Fell)

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted write more, so I might end up writing a companion piece? I'm not sure, but this is here now! I hope you like it!

When the two princesses had first met they were children. Yennefer of Vengerberg had been 7 at the time, and Tissaia De Vries of Thanedd Isle was 11. Despite what anyone in the two kingdoms thought, the girls had been quite fond of one another. Tissaia may not have been very tolerable of Yennefer's trouble making, but she did enjoy seeing her during her visits to the kingdom.

Vengerberg wasn't much and was on the verge of collapse before the monarchs of Thanedd decided to help. Tissaia's parents helped the small kingdom rise from the ruin it was becoming and made it into something remarkable. Vengerberg was now a place of cultural diversity, art, opportunities, and beauty.

It's no secret that the princess of Vengerberg had been born of a twisted spine. That curse laid upon her by the elven blood of her late father. As a gift from the wealthy island kingdom, Yennefer's deformity was fixed via the magic of some sort of enchantment. Tissaia had only seen Yennefer once after the change, but was unable to say properly goodbye before she returned to the palace of Aretuza and resumed her studies. The girls didn't see each other again after that.

That is, until over a decade later. As a final solidifying alliance of Vengerberg and Thanedd, the girls were to be married. They were both wary of this arrangement.

\-----

"Triss, it's been 13 years since I last saw her!" Yennefer fussed, as her best friend laced her corset. Yennefer and her family will be heading to the Aretuza palace in preparation for the wedding. A wedding that Yennefer simply was not ready for.

"You two were friends were you not? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Triss replied. It was just like Triss to look on the bright side of things, but she doesn't know Tissaia the way Yennefer did. Their friendship was confusing back then, Yennefer can only imagine how horrible this all could go. 

"No she most definitely will not! As far as I can remember, she had very little interest in our friendship before. Why should I believe things will be any different?" Yennefer says. At this point her corset has been done up, and she can now slip behind the folding screen and start putting on her traveling gown.

"Yennefer, people change, you know that better than anyone. Give her a chance, it's not like it'll kill you." Triss says as if scolding a child. Yennefer is no child, but she won't be listening to a thing 'miss bossy' says.

"Pass me the under skirts." She says from behind the screen. Triss sighs from the other side of the screen and hands them over.

\-----

Aretuza is incredible. Yennefer had never seen the palace, and if she had she doesn't remember it. From the outside it can seem like a hulking and crumbling structure, but the interior has this historic beauty about it that Yennefer can't help but admire. Yennefer's trek down the halls of the palace had been nothing but silent awe and wonderment. She would be living here for the rest of her life, and a part of her doesn't hate the idea. Then she remembers that her freedom is being taken away from her, and that train of thought comes to an abrupt halt.

This place won't be her home. Aretuza is going to be her prison, and Tissaia her keeper. How disgustingly poetic, it's as if her life is doomed to be some sort of tragedy. This tragedy of a situation is doomed to get much worse once the doors of the dining hall open. Yennefer just knows it!

But it doesn't, because the second Yennefer enters the room her breath is stolen from her. Standing just across the room, between the king and queen of Thaneed, is the most beautiful woman Yennefer has ever seen. Tissaia De Vries, Crown princess of Thanedd Isle, and Yennefer's soon-to-be wife. It is at this moment that Yennefer knows she is screwed, for how could anyone resist the allure of someone so bewitching? She doesn't believe in love at first sight, but she's willing to think that maybe she could give love a chance.

\-----

Tissaia hadn't been shocked to find out that she and the young princess of Vengerberg were to be betrothed. There would be no better way to unite the kingdoms. The only problem Tissaia has with the situation is that Yennefer is just so young. She had just recently turned 20 and barely had time to explore her adulthood, now she has to marry someone she no longer knows. Tissaia would object to the proposal, she almost did, but she knew what would be in store for her and Yennefer if she'd refused. No doubt Yennefer would have been married off to come wealthy, no good lord, and Tissaia herself would have had to marry Vilgefortz. Despite her qualms with the matter, she knew that this would be best for the two of them.

The crown princess also worries that Yennefer may not like her. She knows she was distant to Yennefer in their youth, and she regrets it. She had to leave all those years ago and return to her studies, and as the only heir to the throne, she had a lot on her plate. But that doesn't mean she never thought of the boisterous, violet eyed child that called her an angel. It had been very sweet of her, and Tissaia found Yennefer's careless enthusiasm endearing. She wishes she could go back to those days, they were simple, she could relax then.

She never did get to say goodbye, only a small wave and sad smile. The girl with a hunched back was gone, replaced with a lanky little girl who had been a blessing and a handful for 4 years of Tissaia's life. Wondering what Yennefer grew to look like had always been a passing thought, but never one she cared too much for. She wasn't prepared when she finally found out.

There is only a moment's pause when the girl enters the hall, but that time seems to drag on for an eternity. Yennefer is tall, much taller than Tissaia it seems. She exudes confidence in every ounce of her, and her eyes burn with intelligence. There's a flicker of something like shock on Yennefer's face, but the expression is quickly wiped away when the moment between the two women is interrupted. Dinner, it seems, has begun. It is from this moment though, that Tissaia decides that maybe, just maybe, she didn't make the wrong decision after all. Love may not be in the picture right now, but there is still time for that yet.


End file.
